The Stories Of Swift And Rapid Run
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around two pegasus ponies, Swift and Rapid Run. The stories centers around their adventures, some misadventures and romantic relationship.
1. High Flying Time

High Flying Time

One day after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two Pegasus ponies, named Swift and Rapid Run are flying above Ponyville together. Since they've helped out other ponies and gotten their magic back, thanks to a group of ponies, these two have fallen in love with each other.

"Great day for flying," Rapid Run said to his girlfriend. "Yeah!" Swift called back, "I know it is!" "A great day for racing," Rapid Run said. "Well, right," Swift said, "But we're not doing that today." "Nope," Rapid Run said, "Now let's keep on flying! I've heard that they got an amazing cloud!"

"Right!" Swift agreed and both ponies flew.

Just then, they passed by a group of Pegasus colts, sitting in the clouds. "Hey some kids," Swift said. "Who are they?" one colt asked.

Both Swift and Rapid Run stopped when they heard that. Rapid Run flew slowly to the group of young ponies. "Well," he said, "My name is Rapid Run and this is my girlfriend, Swift." "Hi," said Swift. "Are you really flying?" one of the colts asked.

"Well, yes," Rapid Run answered back, "Didn't you see us?" "You're flying was lousy!" another colt said out loud, "You two are lousy fliers!" "WHAT?!" Rapid Run and Swift said together, insulted. "That's it!" Swift shouted, "We'll show you punks how well we fly together!"

"What my girlfriend said," said Rapid Run. "Prove it!" the colt said. "We will," said Swift, "Let's race!" "So much for that," said Rapid Run.

And so, the Pegasus ponies decided to have a flying race. The colt who had insulted both Rapid Run and Swift has challenged the two. "Let's make this fair," said Rapid Run, "A fair race." "Ok," the colt who insulted the two said. They were given the rules and instructions.

"I have an idea," said Swift. "Ok," Rapid Run agreed, "You're my love. Go right on ahead." "On your mark," another Pegasus colt called out, starting the race, "Get set! Go!" And the colt was off first, Rapid Run and Swift followed behind.

"Let's fly average first," Swift said to Rapid Run, "Then we'll go all out, and give that punk a big surprise!" "Good idea," Rapid Run agreed. So they decided to pace it out first. The little colt was far up ahead. "Easy breezy," he said with confidence. He was unaware of Swift's plan.

In about 10 minutes, he was nearing the finish line. Rapid Run and Swift were close behind. "Now!" Swift shouted and without another word, both ponies took off suddenly. "Surprise!" Rapid Run called to the unsuspecting colt.

"What?!" the little Pegasus colt exclaimed as both Rapid Run and Swift crossed the finish line together at high speed. "Oh no!" the Pegasus colt cried, but it was too late. "We've won!" both Swift and Rapid Run cheered together.

"This is embarrassing," the little colt said. "Now we've shown you what amazing fliers we are!" Swift said to all the Pegasus colts. "That's right," said Rapid Run. "Sorry," the colts all replied together. "We forgive you," said Swift, "Just don't act like a little brat like that ever again."

"Deal," the little colt said and he and his friends decided to go home for the day. "Swift," said Rapid Run. "I'm glad that I've met you." "Same here," Swift replied, "I love you." "Me too," said Rapid Run. And they hugged each other in the air. "Aw," the little colts said at once.


	2. Not The Picture

Not The Picture

Later that day, the two Pegasus ponies, Swift and Rapid Run are going to take a break from racing some naughty Pegasus colts. "Well," said Rapid Run, "We've showed them what we're capable of."

"Right you are," Swift agreed, "We can do anything if we put our hearts to it." "And each other," Rapid Run agreed. They flew down into Ponyville and planned on going to another place. "Well," said Rapid Run, "Swift, I'll let you decide this time."

"Right," Swift agreed, "And I know it's not another racing event." "Deal," Rapid Run agreed, "So please go right on ahead." "Okay," said Swift.

The two were about to walk to another place together when suddenly, a pony, holding a camera jumped into their way. "What the heck?!" Swift exclaimed. "Hold!" the pony shouted as she stopped the two Pegasus ponies.

"What the radiation belt?" Rapid Run asked. "Hold it right there!" the pony said, "I, Photo Finish will take the greatest pictures of you two!" "What the heck!" Swift asked sharply, "Seriously?!" "No talk!" Photo Finish said and she started talking pictures of the two with her camera.

"This is gold!" Photo Finish said, "Masterpieces of ultimate level!" "Excuse me, misses!" Rapid Run yelled, "What is this all about?!" "I, Photo Finish, "Vowed to take your amazing pictures! Together!" "Is this really necessary?" Swift asked. "Silence!" Photo Finish said sharply.

She continued talking pictures of the two ponies together. "When will this be over?" Swift asked herself. "Who knows?" Rapid Run asked. Finally, after a lot of photographs being taken of the two. "Done!" Photo Finish said sharply, "I am done! I go now! Thank you for your cooperation!" And Photo Finish ran off.

"I don't get it," said Rapid Run. "Well," said Swift, "We're together now, and that all matters to us now." "Right, Swift," Rapid Run agreed. "Let's go somewhere nice together," Swift said. "Right," said Rapid Run and so they did.

Meanwhile, Photo Finished looked at all of the pictures she'd taken of Swift and Rapid Run together. "This is a disaster!" she cried, "All of the pictures of blurred! I must try again!" And she stormed out without another word.

"Looks like Photo Finish made a huge mistake," said Pixel Pizzaz. "Right there to agree with you," said Violet Blurr, "Hey, the pictures she took kind of remind me of me!" Violet Blurr decided to take a look at the failed photographs.


	3. Avoiding Photo Finish

Avoiding Photo Finish

Later that day, both Pegasus ponies were still walking around Ponyville together. "So, Swift," said Rapid Run, "Other than that photo end, what do you want to do?" "Well," Swift replied, "I was thinking that we could spend time doing something together."

"Like what?" Rapid Run asked. Swift was thinking about something when suddenly, they noticed Photo Finish in the distance. "Oh, bare!" Rapid Run groaned. "It's that crazy picture perfect donkey!" Swift exclaimed.

Nearby. "Hey!" Cranky exclaimed, "Someone insulted me!" "Not really," said Matilda, his fiancé.

"She's still a pony," said Rapid Run, "But you're right." "That perfect photographer pony of craziness is at it again?!" Swift asked. That's when Rapid Run came up with an idea. "Let's play now!" Rapid Run said suddenly. "What?" Swift asked.

"I got an idea," Rapid Run said, "Hide from Photo Finish!" "That's a plan A," said Swift and both ponies did. "Where are those two ponies?" Photo Finished asked sharply, "Where?!" "Uh," a pony said, "Try the waterfall near-"

"To the waterfall!" Photo Finish said sharply before dashing off away from Ponyville. Immediately, Rapid Run and Swift came out of their hiding place. "She's gone," said Swift. "Good riddance," said Rapid Run, "So, Swift, now what do you want to do now?" "I still don't know," Swift replied.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish arrived at the nearest waterfall. "Those two lovers have got to be around here somewhere!" she declared loudly, "But where?!" Photo Finish started to search for the two ponies when suddenly, Photo Finish's tripped on a stone and fell into the river.

"I got wet!" Photo Finish exclaimed. But the worst part about it happened to her camera. "Ahhhhh!" Photo Finish cried, "My camera is ruined!" "I take it that Photo Finish needs retiring," said Violet Blurr. "More like a dive," said Pixel Pizzaz.

With Photo Finish out of the way, Swift and Rapid Run can now enjoy their time together. "All right," said Rapid Run, "At least we're spending time together." "How it should be," Swift replied, "How about going flying some more?" "Right," said Rapid Run. And that's what they did.


	4. Proper Date Ahead

Proper Date Ahead

After getting away from a perfect-photograph-crazed pony, Swift and Rapid Run came to a nice, calm place outside of Ponyville. "Well," said Rapid Run, "That perfect picture obsessed pony can't bother us here." "Right," Swift agreed, "I see nothing but calm, calm, silent- Uh, that came out all wrong."

"Don't worry," Rapid Run said to his girlfriend, "We may not be perfect. That's part of who we are." "Right," Swift agreed, "So what now?" "How about we get into the clouds and talk about it?" Rapid Run suggested. "Right there with you," Swift agreed.

In a minute, the two are now sitting on top of a cloud. "Nice view from up here," Swift said. "Yes," Rapid Run agreed, "Now we can get some more peace and quiet." "Right," Swift, "Well, I remember flying up here with Rainbow Dash once."

"Yeah," Rapid Run replied, "I remember her, too." "And it was amazing how she and her friends saved all of us from that stupid giant bull head," Swift said, of course, referring to Tirek. "Yeah," Rapid Run agreed, "And also, he kind of reeked."

"But Rainbow Dash is an awesome pony," Swift added, "Nice, too. Sometimes." "Yeah," Rapid Run, "She is mostly about herself, but she is thoughtful of others at times. And of course, loyal." "Right," Swift agreed.

"And we should do the same," Rapid Run added in. "We are," Swift replied. "Right," Rapid Run said, "And we can do anything together. Well, not all the time." "That is true," Swift agreed. And the two hugged each other in the clouds.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish became obsessed with taking perfect pictures of the creatures in the local area. "All right, perfect! Good! Excellent!" she always said every time she took a picture of an animal. This is of course disturbing the peace.

And so, Swift and Rapid Run continued on with their date together. "We shall think of something to do together," Swift told Rapid Run.


	5. Thinking About Others

Thinking About Others

Later that day, Swift and Rapid Run left the clouds and retuned to the ground to continue their date. "Well," said Swift, "Now what?" "Not sure yet," Rapid Run answered, "But we'll think of something." "Speaking of which," Swift said, "We did get away from that perfect photo obsessed weirdo."

"Yeah," Rapid Run agreed, "And we let her go off all wild and started-" That's when they thought about something. Or in this case, other ponies. "Maybe we should go back and check on what's she's doing now," Swift suggested.

"You're right," Rapid Run agreed, "She's probably taking pictures of ponies, going all crazy." "Let's go," said Swift.

Swift and Rapid Run's thoughts had come true.

Photo Finish was still obsessed with taking pictures of any pony. "All right, perfect! Good! Excellent!" she said every time she took a picture of a pony, even though they didn't want to be photographed. "What is going on?" one pony said, miserable.

However, this came to an end when Photo Finish became obsessed with taking pictures of Mega Crusher and Super Crusher. When Photo Finish took just one picture of Mega Crusher, Super Crusher accidently kick the camera out of Photo Finish's hooves.

The camera smashed into pieces upon hitting a wall. "Nooooo!" Photo Finish cried in misery, "My hard work! Ruined! Wasted time!" Of course, Mega Crusher and Super Crusher didn't took any notice and walked away. "This is my worst day!" Photo Finish cried.

That is when Swift and Rapid Run came into view. "Well," said Rapid Run, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so careless." "Yeah," Swift agreed, "You should have been thoughtful of others, which you didn't do at all!" "I'm ruined!" Photo Finish cried.

"Well," Rapid Run said, "We can help you, but only if you think about others first." "Ok," Photo Finish agreed. And Swift and Rapid Run will do so. But only if Photo Finish changes her attitude and behavior.


End file.
